


tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [177]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanor being a little git, Gen, Ireland, Letters, National Museum of Ireland origin story (actually historically based), Whatever happened to Miriel's tapestries?, foresight, they are mentioned in 'not doom itself' and then we never hear of them again, well...here's the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: A forgotten history.
Relationships: Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

1807

(tr. from Old Irish)

_My dear son,_

_These three tapestries are the greatest of my work. The rest I have ordered burned on my death, since unfinished threads should not be left as questions._

_All of these belong to you. The first is daybreak, the second is the triskele, and the third is my own: the white light of death. Your father will not know when to give you this letter, for if he does at all, it will be only after he knows that I am gone forever._

_I fear that the day of his knowing may never come. Our Finwe is a wise but earthly man. He does not know what is true and ahead of us, as I do, and as you will._

_If your father leaves my memory, rather than facing it, do not do the same. If your father loves you—and he shall—he will always want you to be his better._

_I trust you ultimately, though I look at you and see a child forever._

_My name for you was Doegred. It was an old word, alike in meaning to the first of my works. Perhaps you will give such a name to someone else._

_Your mother forever,_

_Miriel Serinde_

1827

(sent from onboard ship)

_Dear Nerdanel,_

_If my father comes calling upon you to ask where I have gone, you may tell him that I gave you no more forewarning than I did him. Now, however, I may tell you of my real purpose: I sail for my home-country, near enough to yours that it should and someday may embrace it._

_My father did not see fit to convey to me my mother’s final wishes. Indeed, it was Indis’s unworthy hand that fell upon the letter she left me. Written as it was in the good tongue, Indis could not read it. As ever I am thankful for my mother’s foresight._

_She bid me treat her creations as her own. You have seen them, Nerdanel—more beautiful than any handiwork you or I have yet produced. I would have to hold an earth-gem in my hand and watch it collect the starlight, ere I could call myself a master of my craft in the same voice I use to exult her._

_I removed the tapestries from my father’s home, where they should never have stayed with his English wife and sons, and I am transporting them forthwith to the green land they yearn for. The land that_ she _yearned for. Leinster House is building a budding collection of Irish art and artefacts. Nothing could be more fitting than that my mother’s works be the jewel of that, or any collection._

_My father will doubtless be angry when he finds out what I have done. Pray tell him to save his wrath for me. I’ll welcome it, and return some of my own to him._

_I also, upon my return, may have a question for—at last._

_I love you, I love you._

_F.C.F._

1827

(tr: from Old Irish) (buried under the Finwean headstone)

_My dear mother,_

_They are safe and far from here: my daybreak, your lifespan, and the white light of death that will someday welcome us both—both at once, I like to think, for I never imagine you gone._

_No matter what happens to me, you shall be remembered._

_Your son forever,_

_Feanor Serinde_


End file.
